


Just keep swimming

by CursedGoblin



Category: Outer Banks - Fandom
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedGoblin/pseuds/CursedGoblin
Summary: JJ and Pope, I shipped them from the second episode. All I gotta say is my heart needs it.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. The prompts

1\. “Do you want me to leave?”  
2\. “I swear it won’t happen again.”  
3\. “I’m not jealous.”  
4\. “You can’t keep doing this.”  
5\. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”  
6\. “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”  
7\. “You did what?!”  
8\. “Were you ever going to tell me?”  
9\. “Don’t ask me that.”  
10\. “I might have had a few shots.”  
11\. “What’s with the box?”  
12\. “Say it!”  
13\. “I could kiss you right now!”  
14\. “Are you done with that?”  
15\. “Are you still awake…?”  
16\. “Excuse you?”  
17\. “This is all your fault!”  
18\. “I shouldn’t be in love with you.”  
19\. “I could kill you right now!”  
20\. “Just admit I’m right.”  
21\. “That doesn’t even make sense.”  
22\. “That’s irrational.”  
23\. “Just pretend to be my date.”  
24\. “Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”  
25\. “When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”  
26\. “I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.”  
27\. “I’m not going to apologise for this. Not anymore.”  
28\. “That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant.”  
29\. “It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”  
30\. “Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”  
31\. “You weren’t supposed to laugh!”  
32\. “This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”  
33\. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”  
34\. “These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.”  
35\. “Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”  
36\. “Did I say that out loud?”  
37\. “Do you think they could have loved me?”  
38\. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”  
39\. “How long have you been standing there?”  
40\. “Have I ever lied to you?”  
41\. “Have you lost your fucking mind?”  
42\. “His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow.”  
43\. “I am not losing you again!”  
44\. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”  
45\. “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”  
46\. “I just need to be alone right now.”  
47\. “When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.”  
48\. “I made a mistake.”  
49\. “I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot.”  
50\. “I need you to forgive me.”  
51\. “I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”  
52\. “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”  
53\. “I’m flirting with you.”  
54\. “I’m not good enough for you.”  
55\. “I fell in love with my best friend.”  
56\. “I’m sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.”  
57\. “I’m up to the challenge.”  
58\. “I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.”  
59\. “I’m yours.”  
60\. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”  
61\. “If you go anywhere near them, you’ll have to deal with me!”  
62\. “It’s okay to cry…”  
63\. “What do you mean? It’s exciting!”  
64\. “Talk to me.”  
65\. “Look at me—just breathe, okay?”  
66\. “Look, I don’t have much time, but I wanted to say I love you.”  
67\. “Oh my god! You’re in love with them!”  
68\. “Well, this is where I live.”  
69\. “We finish it the same way we started—together.”  
70\. “What are you afraid of?”  
71\. “You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.”  
72\. “You deserve so much better.”  
73\. “You don’t have to stay.”  
74\. “You don’t know you the way I do.”  
75\. “You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
76\. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
77\. “You shouldn’t have even been there!”  
78\. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”  
79\. “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”  
80\. “Teach me?”  
81\. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”  
82\. “Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.”  
83\. “Just once.”  
84\. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
85\. “It’s not what it looks like.”  
86\. “I got you a present.”  
87\. “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”  
88\. “See, now, what that so bad?”.”  
89\. “You’re the best part of me.”  
90\. “I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.”  
91\. “Can I hold your hand?”  
92\. “Let’s move in together.”  
93\. “It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.”  
94\. “What time is it?”  
95\. “Just wait a second.”  
96\. “Here, let me.”  
97\. “You’re so cute when you pout like that.”  
98\. “Hold me back!’  
99\. “I don’t care what they said, it doesn’t mean shit!”  
100\. “I adore you.”


	2. “Do you want me to leave?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're starting from the beginning folks, the meet cute of baby pope and jj meeting for the first time at school.

Pope was just a kid the first time he met JJ. Elementary school was weird on the island. You knew everyone but you didn’t  _ know _ everyone. So when Pope was called to the office because his parents were on their way to sign him out for a doctor's appointment. The last thing he expected was to see JJ sitting where he was supposed to sit and wait. 

It put Pope off because everyone  _ knew _ JJ was trouble. At least Pope thought so because that’s what every adult said and he was only in third grade. Except Pope looking at JJ now, with a swollen yellow face and split lip, didn’t look like trouble. It looked more like trouble found him. 

Pope knew there were no fights at school. It was Monday and lunch was normal. So it was safe to say Pope was startled when JJ looked up from his feet with a glare. With their eyes locking Pope felt his grip tighten on the straps of his book bag before the dumbest sentence came out of his mouth.    
  


“Do you want me to leave?” Except he was supposed to be here so where would he go?! 

JJ the weird beat up little blond kid must have seen the mortified confusion because he just snorted and slid to one side of the bench with a shake of his head. 

“Did you get in trouble too?” Was all he asked while he looked Pope up and down curiously. 

“I’m not allowed to get in trouble.” 

“I don’t think that’s how it works, why did you get sent to the office?” 

“Oh- My dad’s going to pick me up, I have a doctor’s appointment.” Sharing this as if it was grave news, the two boys nodded. 

“So what happened to your face?” 

A scoff and JJ just waved his hands in the air, suddenly more animated as he sat up and puffed his chest out. “I’m teaching myself to surf but they don’t believe me-”

“YOU CAN SURF!?” 


	3. “I swear it won’t happen again.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No use crying over spilled milk. Mr. Hayward has a soft spot for young JJ.

“I swear it won't happen again, sir!” JJ’s voice was carrying through the shack as he looked up wide eyed at Mr. Heyward. 

“Son, it’s a dropped plate.” Mr. Hayward calm as he reached out, ignoring the flinch JJ let slip before grabbing the boys shoulder with a gentle squeeze. “I just want to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself before we get this cleaned up.”

Mr. Heyward felt a lot of things in that moment. Watching some little slip of a boy cycle through all sorts of emotions silently before he settled on pinching his lips closed in a grim look before nodding. 

“M’fine Sir.”    
  
“Stop it with that Sir nonsense. Get yo’butt inside and grab a rag from behind the counter to clean this up.”   
  


“Oh- I already grabbed it!” At the sound of Pope’s admission, both Mr. Hayward and JJ turned to look at him standing there, holding up the offered strip of cloth. “I told Mom, she’s making another plate too… why are you guys staring at me like that.” 

Pope apparently didn’t realize the situation JJ was in. Mr.Hayward just watched with a small shake of his head. As smart as his boy could be, he was prouder of this part right here. 

Pope just walked right over to JJ and bumped his shoulder against the other kids before holding out the towel. Not a comment in the world about JJ acting weird or different. But appeasing and staying close enough so JJ wasn’t alone or crowded. 

Mr. Hayward knew JJ was trouble. Everyone on the Outer Banks knew just what kind of father the boy had. He had seen and grew up with the generation before. He knew how that situation worked. So the old man just shook his head and walked away. A booming “Clean that mess up then get inside, your Mama didn’t cook all this dinner to be wasted!” 

“I can replace the plate- I really don’t need to stay over John B’s dad said-”    
  
“What do you mean!? Mom made so much- you would break her heart if you didn’t stay now!”   
  
“W-what?” The whispered question made Mr.Hayward melt for just a moment before he snorted at Pope’s retort. 

“Bro, you’re my mom’s favorite. She says you’re so polite and to bring you over whenever because you love her cooking more than Dad does. I really think she might cry if you skipped out on dinner because you dropped a plate.” 


	4. “I’m not jealous.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pope has a small realization.

### 

It was just a stupid picture of them all. They were hanging out on the boat and it was a cool sunset and Kiara wanted a picture of them all together. It wasn’t a big deal. Hell, it was something they did all the time. Selfies. He wasn’t jealous. 

“I’m not jealous.” Pope tried to reason with himself as he frowned down at his cellphone. He had come home hours ago but his brain had plans other than sleep after a day out with his friends. 

It has been a new thing recently. Every time JJ and John B got close with Ki. Pope would find himself watching. At first, it was because they had rules ok. No pogue on pogue action. At least that’s what Pope kept telling himself. 

It wasn’t really the case when he was looking at Ki’s facebook post though. He saw all their faces. He wasn’t as happy in the pic. The comments were just friends saying he was trying to look ‘cool’ but. Laying in bed with the backlight of his phone making his face glow, Pope just stared at JJ’s arm over Kiara’s shoulder. Their tongues out and looking like two peas in a pod. 

John B had made a joke about it on the boat after the first flash of the pic to all of them because it was finally one Kiara liked. Walking to the nose he elbowed Pope light in the side with a teasing grin. “You that jealous man?” It was dumb enough that Pope had just shoved him over the side of the boat before launching himself in after. Not wanting to think about it. 

Now, home alone, in bed though? Pope said the words out loud and he could feel how heavy that lie was. He was jealous it just wasn’t of who John B thought it was. And that right there? That was enough of an admission that got Pope’s heart racing as he shut off his phone and threw it off into his room. Rolling over her buried his face into his pillow and let out a small scream. 

What do you do when you want to be the one your friend throws an arm around and leans close to and flirts with? What do you do when you want to stop them from doing that to another one of your best friends!? Oh god, does this make him a bad friend? It’s not like JJ or Kiara knew but. With a deep breath, Pope just screamed again before shoving it all away. He couldn't deal with this so he would ignore it. 

He couldn’t think about that sort of stuff. He had the scholarship to worry about. 


End file.
